Pink Ipod And Gossip Girls Party Crashing
by babydiva246
Summary: So left on the wedge where Nikki once sat was a little pink touch ipod...Since when could she afford one...Gossip Girl? Out and About knowingly at Blair Waldorfs party? Lets getter!


It was another world for her, to sit in that library with all of those girls walking around in their high priced brands trying to make each other feel bad about stupid crap that had no relevance the next day! Nikki Shaw sat with her hair in a pony tail and her K-Mart brand t-shirt in a jean skirt with the most expensive thing she owned; Ugg boots from her grandmother that were so worn the color was faded and there was a hole in the bottom. Nikki turned around when the snickering got louder and they were obviously staring at her.

" Can I help you?" she demanded, the girls obviously caught her accent, it was a smooth British that made them laugh once again.

" No. Not at all, we were just wondering…Who does your hair?!" and they sputtered out laughing.

" Well, as a matter of fact. Your mom does. And you dad cleans my car," she smiled and turned back. The girls all seemed to choke on theses words and the scrapping of chairs and the rude remarks soon faded as they disappeared into the corridors of the Manhattan Upper East Side.

" Well Done. I couldn't have done it any better." The voice sent her head tossed to the side to see a relatively tall girl with wavy brown hair and deep studying brown eyes. She of course wore top brand clothes that Nikki couldn't even consider the price. She wore a beret` cocked to the side of her head and a deep red skin tight dress with a thin black scarf rapped around her neck like a snake. Her bag had two large C's side by side; Chanel.

" Thanks. Rich girls have to much balls for their own good." She replied with a nod. Saving her work she stood up from the computer and grabbed her old canvas over the shoulder bag and pulled out her cell phone. There was no message, there was no texted but she acted like she had some and send out some random ones to her dad and sister saying, What's up?

" You are knew here, I'm Blair. Blair Waldorf. It's nice to meet you…" she stepped forward her feet had thin little black boots clinging to her legs that must have given her unusually height.

" I'm Nikki. Nikki Shaw. I know who you are… Gossip Girl," she replied with a nod to the computer. It was the homepage for every computer on campus, ever some teachers!

" Oh. Yes. That girl does have a very…Well written mouth at times. What year are you," asked Blair as they exited the library together passing the same loud mouthing girls who dropped their jaw in disbelief.

" Yes I guess your right. She just writes things as she see's them." Replied Nikki, her hair bounced around the back of her neck, her super tan creamy skin was obviously natural; no salon necessary.

" Mhhmm. Well I need to be off. It was nice meeting you…I would love you to attend a dinner I am having tonight. Just some close friends and I would be…honored if you would come?" she asked but it was more like a direct order. Nikki smiled back.

" I shall see. Text me?" Nikki dialed her number into Blair's palm pilot and walked away. She could play this game almost as well as the toy maker.

_Well Done __**Little N**__, seems like you know more then you let on._

_There is someone you should meet before she meets you __**Little N.**__**Little J**__ is_

_Waiting._

_Remember your P's and Q's._

_Gossip Girl_

Jenny studied the computer unbelieving that she was back. This was like her worst night mare, Nikki was her Georgina! She hadn't seen her since grade school but when that girl makes a promise, she keeps it…Now she attend her high school! On top of that Gossip Girl had already updated about her and she was the new Little.

" Ugh…"

" What's wrong?" asked Eric in a whisper.

" Gossip girl," that was all she need to said. Both logged off and exited the library. Word was all over the school about the smart mouthing Shaw girl who told off Penelope and her friends. That whispering used to be all about Jenny!

" What happened?" he asked looping his arm through hers. Eric smiled at her dazzlingly. Eric was to Jenny as Nate once was to Blair, Dan is to Serena, Chuck is now to Blair; basically the macaroni to her cheese.

" Never mind. Let's get some food. I'm really hungry." She sighed. But of course, at that very moment who came striding around the corner on the phone. Jenny cocked her hips to the side in a sexy way that made her jeans look marvelous on her figure and her attitude heighten.

" Nikki." Greeted Jenny. Eric realized what was going on and stood back for a second ready to prevent a possible verbal cat fight if necessary; the most common in Preparatory Private schools.

" Oh my gawd! Jennifer how are you? Just kidding." She smiled sweetly, as she studied her old companion. Jenny had changed so much.

" Ugh…You know I hate that. How have you been old rubber legs?" asked Jenny. They were like old men talking of war days with their nicknames and poking and prodding.

" Ick. I'm good. No longer rubber legs, more like thunder thighs," sighed Nikki flicking at the invisible line of fat she some how saw.

" Yea what ever. Welcome to PPA," she said and walked away as simple as that. Eric was stunned for a second, Jenny never stepped down from a fight.

" Oh, Jenny? I never forgot…" Nikki called after. Just as Eric was close enough to put his arm around her waist she turned and he ran smack into the front of her and she landed on the ground with a hard thud staring frightened at Nikki.

" Bull shit!" she whispered but Nikki was already briskly walking the other direction.

_Uh-oh __**Little J,**__ first to much jealousy now you look like a deer in the head lights._

_I don't think __**Little N**__ is going to let you go that easy…Specially when you sore._

_See you at the party,_

_Gossip Girl*_

The room glittered fantastically with strobe lights and disco balls that threw color in one direction and then chased it in another. It was like staring into the inner depths of a disco ball; no music only movement. How the colors seemed to come from no where and dip and sway over like ribbons of honey falling from the comb.

" Perdita? Where is the DJ?" demanded Blair. The silence was broken. She came walking quickly into the room, her heels clicking loudly on such a dangerously tiny point. She wore a little black slinky cocktail dress that was like a second skin to her body. The sleeves were the only loose parts of the dress and lay limply on her arms. Her hair was wild, wavy and loose and her make-up smoky and clean. There was servants setting out trays of food and the bar ready to go, punk bowls were fountains and the entire room had round couches and tables an even a dance floor and stage for the DJ.

" He is in de bathroom Ms. Waldorf." She replied from the kitchen.

" Okay. Is the key bowl ready?" asked Blair, her face had minor creases of worry on her forehead but nothing that would need botox…she hoped. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her hand.

**Ready?**

It was from Chuck. She smiled a cute slinky smile and made her way to the couch and slid into it daintily as though he spoke directly infront of her.

_For what?_

**For me…**

_Been ready since day one._

**Hmm. Have you been on GG today.**

_No. y??_ A wave of feel crossed her then calm. She hadn't done anything…yet.

**Who is Lil N?**

_Nikki Shaw. Y?!_

**Is she attending…cause so is GG. Sounds like a personal matter. Check it out.**

Blair shut her phone violently and began to open the internet and jump to the cite. The newest blog even said it…_See you there._ She was coming to her party? She would get to see the infamous Gossip Girl? The girl who ruined her life but enriched it? The one who had set everyone's secrets from hiding into the world? Gossip Girl told her about Nate and Serena….About Chuck and her, about Eric…It was the drama cite of Constance and St. Judes!

_Jenny. Are you coming tonight?_

_**Where?**_

_My party! Get dressed._

_Actually just get over here. You can borrow something…Get your game face on Lil J._

_**Nikki?**_

_Gossip Girl!_


End file.
